


I Want To Waste All My Time With You

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Drunk Jemma Simmons, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Crack, New Year's Eve, Pizza, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, protective Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: He paused, thinking, knowing that if he weren’t careful, stubborn drunk Jemma could turn into emotional drunk Jemma, and emotional drunk Jemma was slightly harder to work with than stubborn drunk Jemma.// Or Fitz and Jemma learn something about each other, and maybe adopt a new family member as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's New Years, so like [last year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5594587), its time for drunk Jemma... yay??? This was loosely inspired by one of the Hawkeye comics. Like really loosely. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for checking out. Title from Fake It by Bastille (I've used it for a short before but I love it!)

They were walking home from the bar, just after midnight on the first of January and Jemma was mumbling the words to some pop song that Fitz didn’t know, and by the way that she was singing it, neither did she.

“Jems,” he said, turning to look at her. She ignored him, continuing to mumble the words to what he now guessed was some Lady Gaga song. “Jemma!”

This stopped her mid song, and she turned, nearly falling over, to face him. “Yes?” she batted her eyelashes at him.

He sighed, and said the words he really hoped that he didn’t have to say because he knew what would happen if he did. “We aren’t going to be able to get churros. Nowhere seems to be open now.”

She frowned. “But why?”

“No bakery is going to be open just after midnight on New Year’s.”

Her frown transformed into something that seemed annoyed. “But why, we’re out. Shouldn't they be open? It's party time Fitz!"

He paused, thinking, knowing that if he weren’t careful, stubborn drunk Jemma could turn into emotional drunk Jemma, and emotional drunk Jemma was slightly harder to work with than stubborn drunk Jemma. He thought through what he could say, finally finding the words that would be best for the situation. “They’ll be back tomorrow. We can’t get any as they’re making them.”

“Can’t we wait? I want churros now.”

He shook his head. “Nah, Jems, we can’t. It takes a day to make them, we can’t get them until tomorrow morning. I’ll tell you what, I’ll buy you pizza instead, yeah?”

She paused for a moment, wondering if pizza was a suitable substitute for churros. She then nodded. “Yeah, yeah I want pizza, Fitz.”

He smiled, and extended his hand to her. She accepted it, allowing their fingers to interlace. Her hands were cold, not helped by the early morning January air. She leaned into him, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

It didn’t take them long to find a pizza parlour, most of them having stayed open, especially if they were near bars, knowing that it would be easy money with everyone who was somewhat intoxicated wanting something that might help to sober them up and reduce the hangover the next morning.

That meant, however, the queue was long, and Jemma was getting irritable.

Finally, they were served, as they continued their walk back to their apartment, Fitz carrying the open pizza box so as no slices were dropped. He _really_ didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time they had gotten pizza when Jemma was drunk when suddenly…

“DOG!” Jemma screamed, causing Fitz to jump and nearly drop the box himself. Once he had regained his composure, he found Jemma sitting on the ground, the head of a black dog, it looked like a mix and as though it had been on living on the streets for a period of time, it was too skinny, resting on her knees.

She was feeding it the half-eaten slice of pizza she had.

Fitz cursed mentally, knowing that this would not end well for any parties involved. Because he knew that Jemma would want the dog. But that posed a number of issues.

One; It wasn’t their dog.

Two; She was drunk. She wasn’t really capable of making life changing decisions.

Three; Even though their apartment allowed for dogs, bringing in a dog from the street was something that was not easily done.

They also weren’t prepared to have a dog. Not yet anyway.

Snapping himself back to reality, and preparing to break her heart, he found her stroking the dog, and talking to it in a childlike manner.

“Fitz,” she whined as he shoved the now empty pizza box in the bin. “Please can we keep him?” She pressed her face against the dogs. “Look how cute he is.”

Fitz stared at the two of them, both staring at him with wide brown eyes. He knew they couldn’t keep the dog.  Logically they couldn’t but…

“Okay, we can take the dog but…”

“Yes?” she said, the excitement heavy in her voice.

“Tomorrow morning, if Bobbi finds that it has an owner, we take him back to them, okay?”

Jemma nodded, smiling wider than she had all night. “Thank you, Fitz.”

And that’s how the three of them ended up walking back to their apartment.

***

The next morning, Jemma felt like death.

She knew that drinking the night before had before had been a mistake, especially on an empty stomach.

She groaned, rolling over and found herself face to face with a black dog, the breed unidentifiable.

“Fitz?” she called out, as he came into her room, two mugs of tea.

“Hey,” he said, voice low to help the headache that he knew was there. “How are you?”

She groaned again, sitting up and accepting the mug with thanks while scratching the dog behind the ear. “I need to ask though, who is this?”

Fitz smiled, sitting at the end of the bed. “I don’t know. A stray you found last night.”

She stared at him. “We took home a stray?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you two seemed to get on and I wasn’t… I couldn’t leave him on the streets.”

“So he doesn’t have an owner?”

“No, he escaped from the shelter, Bobbi said we can keep him if we want.”

“We can?” Jemma asked, because the both of them had wanted a dog, they had never got around to it.

“Yeah, we can’t get rid of him, look how happy he is.”

Jemma smiled, looking down at him. He was lying with his head on top of Jemma’s lap, and she stroked his head again, starching his ears, and he licked her wrist in return.

“Does he have a name?”

Fitz shook his head.

Jemma gave a devious grin. “What about Monkey?”

The dog perked up.

“Perfect,” Fitz agreed.

***

Later that day, once Jemma had kicked most of her hangover, she was in the kitchen with Fitz, and Monkey was lying under the table, enjoying chicken from the fridge that was threating to go out of date.

“So toys, bowls, food, lead, collar, treats,” Jemma began, tapping her pen of the wood as she listed the things they would need.

Fitz nodded, and he could sense something was off about Jemma. It had been like that all day, and he had put it down to the hangover, but then he remembered she had been acting odd the past number of weeks, something that he had put down to the stress of the holidays. It was worrying him. He had to make sure she was okay, and that there was nothing wrong. “Hey,” he said, taking her hands in his own. “You okay?”

She swallowed hard. “I… Fitz, I’ve been thinking…. And this terrifies me,” she shook her head, laughing. “Ever since me and Milton broke up… I know… There’s… Fitz I never liked him. I dated him because… because I like you. As more than a friend. And I was scared you didn’t like me in the same way so I thought dating someone else might help… it might help dull the pain that loving you filled my heart with. But it only… it only increased it. Fitz, no one else was like you, no one else is like you. No one understands me like you do, no one loves me like you do…. Fitz, you’re my best friend, and you always will be. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship with my feelings…”

Before she knew it, and before she could continue, his lips were dancing across hers, soft, tender and full of love. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers went up, draping them around his neck.

It took a moment for her realise just what was happening but before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

And it was one of the best things that she had ever experienced.

Once they pulled apart, she allowed her forehead to rest against his, their breath mingling as they took each other in as they took this new step in their relationship, as they crossed the event horizon.

“Jems,” he whispered, caressing her cheek. “I love you, like you love me, more possibly, and I was also scared that those feelings would ruin our friendship, that I wasn’t good enough for you, that…” he closed his eyes. “If you want, maybe we can go out for food, as a date?”

She smiled at him. “I would love that.”

He returned the smile before kissing her again. “Happy New Year Jemma.”

“Happy New Year Fitz.”

**Author's Note:**

> So 2016 is over. It was... a unique year with so many things happening but I couldn't have made it here without you guys. So thank you so much. I hope you've a great evening, and a safe one, whether you're going out or not. Many thanks again. You guys are amazing! <3


End file.
